parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin is the first Lion King/Aladdin crossover film created by LionKingRulezAgain1 when he was lionkingrulez. It premiered on YouTube in July 2009. A new remake version made by Yakko Warner will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa (along with Stan and his friends) hang out with Aladdin and his monkey Abu, as they meet the beautiful Princess Jasmine, find a lamp and meet Genie, and face the evil sorcerer Jafar, whom Achmed the Dead Terrorist works for. Trivia * Achmed the Dead Terrorist guest stars and works for Jafar in both versions of this film. * Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick will guest star in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. * Nala joins Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. * Like Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, LionKingRulezAgain1's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * Jafar and Achmed the Dead Terrorist had their revenge on Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Aladdin in LionKingRulez's original version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar, although only Timon, Pumbaa, Jasmine, Abu, and The Sultan faced Achmed again in the original version. However, Achmed might extend his role in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of that film. * Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will face Jafar and Iago again with the help of Maleficent in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. * LionKingRulezAgain1's original version used the Platinum Edition version of Aladdin. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will use the upcoming Diamond Edition version of Aladdin. * Both The Lion King and Aladdin were made by Disney, reproduced as Broadway musicals, and featured songs written by Tim Rice (who also wrote the songs for The Lion King 1½). * Stan Marsh and his friends originally guest starred in Yru17's original version of Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, but they were omitted from Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of that film because the creator does not watch South Park, so the characters ended up guest starring in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film instead. Controversy and Censorship * Unlike the real film, LionKingRulezAgain1's original version contained strong language (due to the fact that the creator didn't know how to remove strong language from the Achmed clips for a Lion King crossover), which angered Yru17 since he believes that the foul language should not be used in a Disney animated crossover and has declared this film to have either received either a PG or PG-13 rating for strong language. * Both the Achmed clips and the South Park clips will be censored in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films